


Human

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [22]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, brotherly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: When your darker Other starts getting existential and you just want to sleep after an entire day of recording videos and editing  work.





	Human

“What’s it like being human?” A pair of acid green eyes peered at the youtuber from the shadows of the room.

Jack paused, his mouse pointer hovering above the send button of the video that he was sending over to Robin for editing. He felt two bony elbows digging into his shoulders and a pointed chin resting above the top of his head.

“What’s with the weird question?” Jack asked the demon while he finally sent the message over to his editor.

“You asked me before what it’s like to be a demon so now I’m curious about the human part,” answered Anti.

Ah. So that’s what brought about this curiosity on. A few days ago, in a fit of boredom, he asked Anti what it was like to be a demon. Anti, in one of his rare moments of patience, said that it was like he was both fire and ice; full and empty; and the storm and the calm before it, all at the same time. In a way, it both makes sense and doesn’t make a single sense at all which was quite ironic considering his darker Other’s answer.

“Well,” Jack started, his mind trying to think up of an answer that would make sense to the demon, “I guess you could say it would be like we’re a bunch of boxes of treats or snacks.”

“That does make any sense at all?” Anti mumbled, his forehead furrowing in confusion.

“Think about it! There’s different kinds of treats, yeah? Everyone has their own preferences for them. Some people like sweets, some people likes them spicy. For some, the box of treats might be their favorites while others would see those people’s favorites as a no-no! That’s… that’s basically what it’s like to be a human.” Jack gestured wildly as he explained his own metaphor.

There was a beat of silence and through the dark reflection of his monitor, Anti was giving him a blank look.

“That’s a shitty metaphor that means bullshit.” Anti bluntly said.

“Oh fuck you! Like your answer when I asked you the same question makes any sense!” Jack pouted, half-heartedly offended by the other’s harsh comment.

“Fuck yourself back! It makes  **_some_ ** sense while yours were like you just mixed up every little thing in that puny brain of yours and shat it out.” Anti shot back.

Jack opened his mouth to counteract it but Anti just started giving him a noogie and he screeched out trying to get the demon off him. The two fell down to the floor in a crash and there was just a cacophony of noise that echoed through the entire Septic HQ as Jack shrieked for the demon to get off him while Anti was cackling and making baby noises to tease his Other.

A few moments later, Henrik slammed the door to the recording room open and gave the duo—who froze at his appearance—a death glare that would freeze the hottest layer of hell.

“Will the two of you shut the fuck up?” Henrik hissed, his grip on the doorknob tightening and, Jack and Anti looked at it warily. “Nobody in this household could sleep at the racket that you two were making.”

At that, he swiftly turned and stormed away, muttering German curses underneath his breath as he returned to his bedroom for his much needed rest. The demon and human looked at each other and quietly vowed that they will continue their wrestling match later on once Henrik wouldn’t slaughter them in their sleep for any noise they’ll make.

If there was one thing both could agree on, a grumpy Henrik was a man to be feared regardless if you were a demon or human.

**Author's Note:**

> And no, if you were wondering, Jack's metaphor was supposed to not make any sense sksksksksks
> 
> If any of you want to drop by an ask or any question, drop by at my asherranceoftheheart tumblr blog! :D


End file.
